The objectives of the biostatistical core are: 1) to provide collaborative statistical design and analysis support to CF Center investigators and projects, 2) to provide training to CF center investigators in research methodology, epidemiology and biostatistical methods, and in the use of statistical software. The core will be directed by Mark Schluchter, Ph.D., Professor of Pediatrics and Epidemiology and Biostatistics. Dr. Schluchter, assisted by an MS-level biostatistician, will provide biostatistical and epidemiologic collaborative support to ongoing projects. Training activities of the biostatistical core will include seminars on research methods and statistics, and short courses on statistical methodology and software, and individual consultations with trainees. The biostatistical core will make use of extensive computational resources available in the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics, within the Case School of Medicine